


blindsided

by ryuuseirune



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bad Writing, Blind Date, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuuseirune
Summary: Champion Victor has been super stressed lately with the end of the Challenger Cup approaching. Gloria takes it upon herself to set him up on a blind date. Unfortunately, he doesn't expect a close friend to be sitting across the table from him.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is very low quality

_ “Trust me, this will be fun!” _

Victor isn’t sure just how much he trusts his sister when it comes to determining the enjoyability of an event. Gloria may be his twin, but her likes and dislikes are vastly different from his. Furthermore, all of the dates he’s been on in the past have been  _ baa-d. _ Dreadful, in fact – although it may be because his previous partners have all been women, and Victor is very, very gay. 

_ Regardless, _ who even likes going to stuffy restaurants for  _ fun? _ Certainly not Victor, that’s for sure – he goes to these sorts of places all the time for work. Why should he have to meet some random person there? What if they’re weird about his occupation? In his romantic life, Victor doesn’t want to be Champion Victor – he just wants to be  _ Victor. _ He wants someone who will treat him kindly – whisper words of love to him, support him, maybe even help him run away from his responsibilities every once in a while. He wants someone handsome – with beautiful eyes and soft hair like –

The visage of his childhood friend pops into his head, and Victor has to mentally beat it down. Again. He can’t keep pining over Hop like this – it’s not fair to their friendship, he reminds himself. 

It doesn’t make falling out of love with him any easier, though.

Victor takes another sip of wine as if it’ll get Hop’s dazzling smile and melodic voice out of his head. It also brings him back to the issue at hand – whoever he’s been set up with hasn’t arrived yet, and it’s been  _ thirty minutes. _ For half an hour, Victor has been stuck in one of the Hulbury Seafood Restaurant’s private rooms just  _ waiting  _ – he hasn’t even gotten to  _ eat _ yet! Granted, he could have ordered a while ago – but that would be just plain  _ rude _ (although keeping someone waiting so long must be a greater offense).

“This person  _ better _ be super hot, sweet, intelligent, and amazing if they want me to stay after all this shit,” Victor grumbles to himself. Even if they are, there’s no possible way they could be as good as –

“Sorry, I’m late!”

_ No fucking way. _

He’s wearing the exact Wooloo tie that Gloria said he would be wearing, sure – but this has to be a mistake, right? A terrible misunderstanding, a bad joke, a dream – Victor pinches himself just to check –  _ ow  _ – but Hop’s chiseled jawline and broad shoulders don’t disappear. Gloria set him up on a date with  _ Hop _ of all people. 

“I had a bit more work than expected,” Hop sighs. His buttons are uneven and the fancy coat he’s wearing is tight on his shoulders. Victor swallows hard – he must be in the wrong place. There’s no way this is real – Hop is straighter than a Linoone. His mind decides that he  _ must _ voice his disbelief out loud, and before he can stop himself, Victor asks the dumbest question of the century.

“Are you gay?” Victor winces. 

“Pardon?”

“I mean, hey, Hop. That is you, right?”

“Oh, hey, Vic,” Hop grins at him, “yeah, it’s me.”

A few seconds pass as Hop slides into the seat across from him, dropping his bag on the floor. Hop lets out a sigh, taking a sip of the already-room-temperature water on the table. Victor wants to cry – how can he act so  _ casual? _

“Wait – Vic?!” Hop screeches suddenly.  _ “You’re _ the person Gloria wanted me to meet today?”

Victor makes a mental note to yell at his sister when he gets home.  _ Absolutely not funny. Don’t set me up with a straight guy, Glo, especially when you know that I’ve loved him for ten years. _

“She planned this to make fun of me, I should have known,” Victor groans. “I’m sorry – you can just go home, this is so embarrassing –”

“You’re gay, too?”

_ Huh? _

“I – yes,” Victor answers instinctively. “Wait,  _ too? _ Since when have you been gay?”

“I don’t know… uh, if you’re asking when I realized it, like… it’s been a while,” Hop says sheepishly. “Since we were kids, actually. What about you?”

Victor doesn’t want to  _ tell _ him “oh hey I’ve kinda had a crush on you since I was eight and I moved to Galar but I didn’t realize it was a crush until our adventure five years later and then I spent ten years pining over you thinking that my love was unrequited,” but he doesn’t really know what else to say, either. 

“I’ve known I was gay for a while but I hadn’t really come out to anyone but Gloria,” Victor says. “So, uh… nice night out. What do you wanna order?”

“Aw, you waited for me? You’re always so sweet,” Hop teases. “Maybe we could share some pasta together. You know, from the same plate, since this is a date and all.”

It’s just a joke, but Victor feels his heartbeat quicken –  _ this is not the right time to get nervous, _ he wants to scream.  _ Smile and nod, smile and nod, just be more chill  _ –

“Ahahaha, Hop, you’re so silly,” Victor giggles. “You know, if you want a kiss like  _ Lady and the Tramp, _ then you could always just ask me instead.”

“Usually that type of behavior is reserved for  _ boyfriends, _ don’t you think?” Hop quips back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were such a flirt, Vic.”

_ If only you knew how much I want to be by your side, _ Victor thinks. There’s a pang in his chest, but so much excitement, too – he’s on a date with his long-time crush and best friend. A  _ dinner date _ – which may not be his favorite type of date, but it’s still better than nothing. Any moment spent with Hop is a good moment, he decides – so he’ll savor all of it.

“Hmm, I guess,” Victor says. “I think I want some fettuccine alfredo.”

“What a coincidence, I was thinking the same,” Hop beams.

_ Oh, gosh, why do you have to be so cute? _ Victor thinks. It’s not fair that Hop gets to look handsome and adorable all in one package when he just looks so  _ drab _ . While Hop rings the bell to let the waiters know they want their orders taken, Victor feels as if he’s about to burst of both adoration and self-hatred. He wonders if Hop has ever felt this way – felt so painfully helpless whenever he’s looked at someone. 

He wonders if Hop has ever looked at him.

Well, of course, Hop has seen Victor – but has he ever  _ observed _ Victor the way Victor observes Hop? Has he ever imagined pressing kisses along his best friend’s jawline – ever traced a line down his back with his eyes? Not just that – has Hop ever looked at Victor and thought,  _ I want to be with you for the rest of my life? _ Has Hop spent hours pining over Victor’s smile, looking over old photo books and League Cards until he can’t tell if his eyesight is blurring from tears or exhaustion?

_ He probably hasn’t, _ Victor reminds himself.  _ Hop has always been popular for his looks. He’s probably had many boyfriends in the past. He wouldn’t think about me when there are so many other people. _

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock, and then the sound of a door opening. Victor feels the atmosphere lull again, watching as the waitress approaches them with a pitcher of water in her hand. She refills their drinks and places the pitcher to the side, taking out her notebook.

“What would you two men like to eat tonight?” the waitress asks, pen poised to jot down their order.

Victor’s hardly paying attention as Hop orders for the two of them. All he wants to do is stare at Hop for the rest of eternity. Or hold his hand. Anything, really – Hop seems so unbearably close as he sits across from Victor.

_ No, _ Victor scolds himself.  _ Hop is my best friend. He couldn’t ever love me. There’s just no way he’d fall in love with me. I may be Champion Victor, but I crushed his dreams. _

“You seem distracted,” Hop points out when the waitress leaves.

“It’s because you’re distracting,” Victor huffs. “Sometimes I wonder why you even wear a shirt. Not only do you look hot – but you can’t button it correctly, either.”

“Hey – I was in a rush,” Hop pouts. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom so I can fix it.”

“Why don’t you stay here and let me watch instead?” Victor winks.

“Oooh, kinky,” Hop smirks. “I like this side of you, and I’d love to entertain you – but I kinda have to pee right now.”

“Ew, gross,” Victor scrunches up his nose in mock-disgust as Hop gets up from the table. “Okay, but if you change your mind, the offer is out there.”

“I’ll consider it. Don’t drink too much while I’m gone,” Hop says, heading toward the restroom.

Victor is going to down the entire bottle. Hop cannot stop him. Victor is a grown adult who can make his own decisions. He knows how to drink responsibly, and he will not. The bottle is already uncorked, and as he pours, he realizes he’s on his fourth glass of wine. He is pretty good at holding his liquor when he’s eaten something, but he hasn’t had anything to eat since breakfast. Maybe he shouldn’t drink another glass.

“Ah, fuck it.”

The foul liquid slides right down his throat. He knows that expensive things like these are meant to be sipped – savored, praised for their flavor. But Victor doesn’t care – he needs to dampen his nerves anyway, and a little bit of alcohol can’t hurt. Sure, maybe his tongue will get a little loose – but it’s Hop.

And he’s not drunk enough to accidentally confess and ruin everything.

Hop returns with his shirt buttoned properly. Somehow, he manages to look even sexier – distracting Victor from the disappointment of not seeing those lovely abs. 

“Hey,” Hop says.

“Hi,” Victor replies. “How… was the bathroom?”

“Good, I guess?” Hop chuckles. “Geez, Vic, did you save any wine for me?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but if there’s anything left in there, you can have it,” Victor says nonchalantly. “How have you been?”

“I’m okay, you?”

“Same here.”

“What have you been up to lately?”

“Just… boring champion stuff, as usual,” Victor shrugs. “What about you?”

The conversation is difficult as usual for him. Victor feels pressured to talk – to divulge things about himself that he doesn’t even know how to voice in the first place. It doesn’t help that Hop is the one sitting across from him, either. Victor wants to interest his friend enough to go on a second date with him – but how would that even work? There’s no written method to make someone fall in love, after all. He sighs to himself, taking another swig of his drink.  _ If I had more experience, maybe I could say something smooth enough to convince him. _

“Do you normally drink this much wine on dates?”

_ Ah, an opening. _ Victor licks his lips, shaking his head.

“Only when I’m sitting across a hunk and I need a bit more confidence,” he grins.

“You think I’m a hunk?” Hop laughs. “Have you  _ seen _ yourself?”

_ Is he flirting back?  _

“Yeah, but I don’t have that sexy professor look like you do,” Victor hums. “Plus, I’m like, not even half as hot.”

“You  _ are _ hot,” Hop frowns.

“Oh yeah?” Victor swirls the remaining wine in his glass around before finishing it off. “What if I kissed you right now? What would you do?”

“I’d shove my tongue down your throat,” Hop answers. “Hypothetically.”

“And  _ I’m  _ the kinky one,” Victor mutters, grabbing the bottle between them. Without hesitation, he puts the opening to his lips and downs the rest of the wine. “Wow. It tastes like shit when you drink it fast.”

“You should slow down. You’re gonna get full before the meal, and I don’t wanna have to carry my drunk date home,” Hop says. 

“What if I want you to carry me home and into bed?” Victor giggles, biting his bottom lip. Hop’s eyes widen – and Victor suddenly feels  _ very vulnerable. _ Perhaps he shouldn’t have said that – but it’s too late now, isn’t it?

“Maybe when you’re less drunk,” Hop replies slowly. 

Victor feels his heart stutter in his chest. “Why not now?”

“I’m hungry and tired and I just wanna go home after this,” Hop admits, “although I do wanna enjoy tonight with you.”

“I haven’t visited in a while,” Victor says softly. “Can I come over, maybe?”

“Sure,” Hop says. “But you’re sleeping on the futon.”

“Aw, you don’t want me in your bed?” Victor pouts. “No fun.”

“I’m not taking advantage of a drunk person.”

“I’m not  _ drunk, _ ” Victor huffs. “This is nothing for me, don’t worry.”

Hop doesn’t look convinced.

* * *

Victor is not wasted. Victor knows how to drink responsibly. His feelings are the real issue here – making him say things he wouldn’t, making him feel like a clueless fool over and over again as he chases after Hop. The alcohol may be a factor, but the primary reason he’s a bumbling idiot is  _ Hop. _

“Victor, are you okay?” 

“I’ve never felt better,” he lies.

“You literally just vomited on my shirt.”

“And now you’re shirtless and hot and I’m lying in your bed so I think I’ve won,” Victor quips, taking hold of Hop’s wrist. “Cuddle with me.”

“My hair’s wet, I just got out of the shower – “

With a sharp yank, Hop falls forward on top of Victor’s resting body. The sheets are nice and fluffy, just as they always are – but Victor’s body is hotter than magma, stagnant underneath him. _ This is so unfair, _ Hop thinks.  _ It’s so hard to not just tell him how much I love him right now. _

Victor’s breath smells like spearmint. The salty scent of the ocean lingers on his clothes – and Hop tries not to look down and think about how Victor is pantsless. It doesn’t work, obviously – and Victor starts cackling.

“Stop being so perverted,” Victor snickers. “We’re just two bros in a bed together.”

“Oh yeah? What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Hop says without thinking. Victor pauses to ponder the question, pursing his lips.

“I’d kiss back,” Victor says after a while. 

Hop inches ever closer to his best friend. Victor definitely does not expect Hop to be so close to his face. Everything keeps backfiring on Victor – Hop just keeps getting closer and Victor can feel his emotions start to melt. Victor squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation.

“Ah – sorry, I should let you rest.”

Victor whines, pulling Hop close to his chest. “You’re such a tease, Hop. Why are you playing with my poor heart like this?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Hop states, unamused. “You might give me the wrong idea with how much you’re flirting.”

“Wrong idea?” Victor echoes. “Do you even know how much I liiiiike you?”

“What?”

The Meowth’s out of the bag now, but Victor can’t care less.

“You’re literally in my arms right now and I feel so warm and light and fluffy and – and I just wanna be with you,” Victor whispers. “I’m so happy that you’re gay too – I’ve liked you forever and to know I have a chance makes me feel like… like sparkling lemonade, or something, I don’t know.”

“Vic, you’re drunk,” Hop sighs. 

“But these feelings are real,” he replies, squeezing Hop close. “It’s not the alcohol talking. I really, really like you. I wanna kiss you and take you on dates. Treat you like a prince – bring you flowers and shit. Maybe edible arrangements if you’re into that. And I’d like to hold your hand – not just as best friends, but like with our fingers interlaced and shit while saying that I like you.”

“Are you serious?” Hop says reluctantly. “Are you sure you want to do that with me?”

“Uh – who else would I even want to do that with? You’re like – the person I’ve literally loved my whole life?” Victor rolls his eyes in hilarity, swiping his bangs away from his face. “I mean. You are sooooo hot. And you’re also smart as fuck. And like, I could run my hands through your hair all day – you’re so  _ handsome _ I could die right now and be happy –”

“Please don’t.”

“I won’t!” Victor exclaims. “But I just meant – I like you a lot! I wanted to make you fall in love with me tonight. But that didn’t work because I kind of vomited on you – sorry – and plus I kind of ruined your life all those years ago – sorry, I still feel bad about that –”

“What are you talking about? You never ruined my life,” Hop frowns. “Geez, you need to slow down sometimes. Though you’re right about one thing – I didn’t fall in love with you tonight.”

Victor winces, feeling his eyes sting. 

“I was already in love with you, so…” Hop trails off. 

Oh.

“That’s so stupid,” Victor says. “Can you kiss me now?”

“If it’ll shut you up, sure.”

Victor lets out an excited squeal, slamming his lips onto Hop’s with the force of an angry Bewear. He probably tastes like crap, but he’s too drunk to care – this is definitely love to him.

He just hopes that he remembers all of this when he wakes up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay


End file.
